Recuerdo
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Tras un funesto accidente Kirishima se vio obligado a abandonar su sueño de ser un héroe. Convertido en inspector de la policía científica, está obligado a ver cosas que tal vez desearía no ver. - Semi AU yaoi kirishimaxkatsuki


**NA: Esto se suponía un sonfic de una canción de Cristina Aguilera que me pidieron que escribiera. La realidad es que no se parece demasiado a la idea inicial de la petición y mucho menos a mi idea inicial de la historia. La canción es el "Pero me acuerdo de ti", que en verdad es bonita, pero no es de esas canciones que enganchen conmigo, porque yo no soy de esas personas que se acuerden de nadie con romance intenso. Aún así, lo he intentado**.

Cuando Kirishima entró en la habitación enseguida se le revolvió el estómago. Las paredes estaban llenas de salpicaduras de sangre, los muebles estaban rotos y caídos, por no hablar de cerámicas y botellas rotas. Apestaba a sudor, suciedad y mugre. Solo de pensar en todo el trabajo que supondría aquella investigación el tedio empezó a invadir su cuerpo, deseando no haber levantado el auricular del teléfono cuando sonó media hora antes.

—Habrá que hacer fotos de todo — se quejó en voz alta. Los becarios lo harían, porque él solo tenía planes de irse a pasar el fin de semana a las montañas con Denki tal como había planeado. Cuando tuvieran la autopsia ya dirían...

Miró la disposición de los pocos objetos que quedaban con vida. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda... Algo de aquel condenado entorno le resultaba confusamente familiar.

—¡Eh! Tú — le gritó a uno de los chicos de la comisaría de policía que andaba por allí—¿Se ha identificado ya el cadáver?

El chico lo miró algo acongojado, haciéndole suponer que probablemente que el muerto debía tener un aspecto horrible.

—No hemos querido tocar nada hasta que no llegara usted y el forense — dijo señalando una habitación al fondo y a la izquierda.  
"Al fondo y a la izquierda, como los puñeteros retretes de las películas de clase b" se dijo a sí mismo.  
Apenas dio dos pasos adelante y lo vio, en aquella habitación estrecha con decoración occidental.

El pelo claro de Bakugou estaba medio teñido de rojo. Su cuerpo estaba completamente ajado como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, tirado sobre el suelo y con el rostro marcado por la ira. Sus manos desprovistas de vida hacían con las palmas colocadas hacia arriba de forma anómala como si hubiera tratado de defenderse de algo.

El impulso rápido de vomitar atacó a Kirishima, que le robó una bolsa de pruebas grande a uno de los becarios, deseando que no hubiera metido nada importante allí, antes de vaciar todo su contenido estomacal dentro de esta.  
Bakugou... No le había visto desde hacía tanto.

Con la bolsa llena de vomitó salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia fuera del habitáculo.

—¿Está bien, señor? — le preguntó uno de aquellos subordinados.  
Le miró de reojo mientras le entregaba la bolsa.

— Tira esto en otro lado ¿Quieres?

Respiró profundo, tomando las bocanadas de aire como si fuera la última vez que respiraria en mucho tiempo.

Aquel jodido hijo de puta de Bakugou. Tenía que morirse y justo antes de que terminaran sus horas de servicio, ni siquiera podría haber esperado medio minuto a qué él se marchara del departamento de investigación.

Kirishima sentía como su corazón se aceleraba de forma monstruosa cada vez que la imagen del cadáver se sobreponía a cualquier recuerdo que había tenido de Katsuki.  
Ambos habían soñado con ser héroes, ambos habían estudiado para serlo. Y habían estado unidos ¡Joder que si lo habían estado! Él ya se había imaginado tener putos hijos con él, una familia ¡Qué mierdas! Si le habría regalado toda su puñetera existencia de no haber sido por como cambiaron las cosas tras el estupido incidente...

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como la leve brisa de la noche de verano le acariciaba los párpados. Recordó vagamente los labios de Katsuki cerca de los suyos entre las sabanas ates de levantarse. Sus brazos rodeándole con aquel sudor peligroso, tan frágil y tan fácil de explotar como la misma personalidad de aquel capullo integral.  
Se mordió los labios, casi notando como se había reído cuando él había hecho una broma absurda sobre lo fácil que era lo de ponerse duro con él cerca.

Dejó escapar una risa absurda a la par que las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. No era propiamente porque se hubiera muerto que lloraba, era por todo lo que se había roto aquel día.

Él se había roto los dos brazos, de tal modo que sus sueños de ser héroe se habían ahogado en un mar de fantasías y pedazitos minúsculos de su propio hueso. El médico le había dicho que las luchas activas se habían acabado para él. Para Katsuki no fue mejor, había perdido una pierna entre todas las explosiones descontroladas y tenía pocas probabilidades de conseguir el 100% de movilidad en la otra.

Recordó como entró en la habitación de aquel idiota, con los brazos vendados y en sus respectivos cabestrillos. Ambos habían dado todo lo que tenían en aquel terremoto provocado por la liga de los villanos. Habían salvado vidas, no podían decir más.  
Y claro que a él le resultaba frustrante, pero en el fondo, se conformaba con poder compartir su tiempo con Katsuki.

—Yo.. — empezó a decir, sentándose sobre la cama para mirarle.

—Cierra la puta boca — había contestado.  
Kirishima sacó dolorosamente el brazo que menos daños había sufrido del cabestrillo e intentó agarrarle la mano. Katsuki la apartó.

— Tendremos que buscar otros trabajos, pero...  
El rubio se giró dándole la espalda.

Levantó su mano una vez más, acercándole a su brazo, siendo empujado hacia atrás por al que consideraba su pareja desde casi el primer curso de la escuela secundaria.

—Quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas a hablarme en tu jodida existencia — había dicho sin mirarle.  
Kirishima conocía a Bakugou, así que suponía aquella conducta como normal. Sabía de su falta de empatía, su necesidad de competición. Suspiró y se marchó para volver al día siguiente, que también le echó. Y al siguiente. El día que le dieron el alta ya se había marchado del hospital cuando él llegó y no se molestó en buscarlo.  
Ciertamente se habría sumido en la más profunda mierda después de aquello si no hubiera sido por Denki.

Sorprendentemente, Denki había salido ileso aquel día... Y en parte le odiaba por ello, le daba envida, por lo que cada vez que le veía entrar en su apartamento y sacarle de su mutismo, obligarle a abandonar su aspecto de náufrago y volver a la sociedad no había podido evitar un profundo cariño hacía él más del que se tiene por un amigo pero siempre con un susurro de fondo que esperaba...

Bakugou ahora estaba muerto. Aquel susurro de fondo estaba jodidamente muerto, solo acompañado de aquellos estúpidos recuerdos.  
Su mente evocó el verano que habían viajado a Hawaii. Rara vez se permitían una vacaciones ¡Eran héroes!

El arena de la playa, Katsuki en bañador y aparentemente feliz, el sol y aquellos cocktails que dejaban la mente de Katsuki enturbiada, sacando su lado más cursi.  
La imagen nítida de sus cuerpos revolcándose en la arena, bañada por las olas, y su voz en un susurro en su oído. Ojalá se hubiera todo congelado en aquel momento.  
Su teléfono empezó a vibrar tres segundos antes de que el tono empezara a sonar.

—Llegas tarde — la voz de Denki llegó del otro lado de la línea telefónica.  
Kirishima sorbió sus mocos y se pasó la mano por los ojos, casi como si Denki pudiera verle.

—Ha habido un incidente y... — su voz se entrecortó — Bakugou está muerto, él es mi incidente.  
Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Llama a la comisaria Toshiko y dile que no puedes hacerte cargo de este caso...

—¿Puedo hacer algo así? — dijo en voz alta como si su capacidad lógica le pidiera permiso a sus sentimientos. Sabía que era lo que debía hacer, que tanto sentimentalismo le haría cometer errores pero...  
Escuchó como Denki dejaba escapar aire entre sus labios.

—Tú mismo, te espero en casa.  
Eijiro escuchó como se cortaba la llamada telefónica. Y miró el smartphone con cierta vacilación. Por lo menos sabía que le esperaban en casa pasará lo que pasará.


End file.
